Hanging picture frames and other items on a wall or the like can be simple or complicated. When one hook is used, it is a relatively simple matter to position it accurately so that the picture will hang properly. On the other hand, where two or more spaced hooks are used, there can be difficulty setting the spacing and particularly making sure they are at the same height so that the picture will be level. If one of the two hooks is either higher or lower than the other then it is apparent that the picture will hang at an angle, and multiple attempts will be made to set the spacing correctly.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a simple device to mark spaced anchor points evenly level. Accordingly, a principle purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved wall hanging aid.